


Wolves beneath her skin (And a love story soul)

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sapphic September 2020, Werewolf Sansa Stark, Winterfell
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: AU em que é noite de lua cheia e a Rainha Sulista Margaery decide ficar ao lado da Rainha do Norte Sansa até que sua transformação comece.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Wolves beneath her skin (And a love story soul)

Aquele não era o inverno mais longo e nem o mais rigoroso pelo qual o Norte já passou, mas não quer dizer que era o menos frio. Sansa não se incomodava com isso, só fazia ela se lembrar mais ainda de que finalmente estava em casa. Só que para Margaery, uma sulista, todos os invernos do Norte eram os piores de todos. Mas aquela noite em especial era diferente, afinal, a lua cheia havia chegado e isso afetaria tragicamente sua amada Stark, então a Tyrell achou que fosse melhor não deixá-la sozinha.

"O que está fazendo aqui fora, Margaery? Você vai congelar, por favor volte para dentro!" É a primeira coisa que Sansa diz quando percebe que sua Rainha Sulista havia a seguido.

"Acredito que o frio não seja a única coisa que teme por mim, meu amor." Margaery responde enquanto se aproxima da outra com um de seus sorrisos acolhedores no rosto.

"Claro que não. Já está ficando tarde e logo minha transformação começará. Eu não quero que você se machuque, amor. Seria mais seguro para ti se ficasse dentro do Castelo, pelo menos por está noite. Além de que, sempre deve haver um Stark em Winterfell."

"Bem, eu sou uma Rainha do Norte mas não sou nenhuma Stark e você realmente acha que conseguirá me fazer ficar trancafiada dentro de um Castelo sem saber como está a minha esposa em uma das piores noites da vida dela?"

"Eu sei que nunca conseguirei te obrigar a nada, Margaery. Mas pensei que se pedisse com carinho você atenderia ao desejo de sua Rainha."

"Talvez na próxima vez você obtenha um maior sucesso, querida. Mas por agora eu ficarei ao teu lado até que a transformação comece, e depois volto ao Castelo. Satisfeita?"

"Não teria como eu não estar."

As duas sorriem uma para a outra e Sansa corre para os braços de Margaery. Elas dão um último beijo até a Stark se afastar para enfim tomar a forma de uma loba. A Alfa de sua alcateia, assim como Margaery seria se a maldição também tivesse caído sobre os Tyrell. Pelo menos é o que sua Rainha Stark pensa.


End file.
